


every inch of authority in his blood

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [9]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Henry, Canon Compliant, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, Kink Discovery, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Service Top Alex, Sub Alex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex was on his knees on the too fancy floor of Kensington Palace. It was a position that, despite even the wildest expectations he had about being in his 20s, was becoming increasingly familiar to him.--It isn't a surprise to Alex that Henry being bossy is such a turn on, not anymore, but the praise kink? That's new.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	every inch of authority in his blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_in_the_air](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_in_the_air/gifts).



> Thanks to Al for reminding us all that yes, in fact, Sub Alex has some incredibly strong in-canon roots 👀

_ “The thing about sex with Henry is, it’s never the same twice. Sometimes nothing gets him off faster than being talked back to, but other times they both want him to use every inch of authority in his blood, not let Alex get there until he’s told, until he begs.” _

Alex was on his knees on the too fancy floor of Kensington Palace. 

It was a position that, despite even the wildest expectations he had about being in his 20s, was becoming increasingly familiar to him. 

“God,” Henry groaned above him, still half dressed in the exceptionally nice suit he had worn out that evening. His shirt had been dropped at the door after Alex pressed him up against it, too desperate to wait. Now he sat with his trousers pushed low around his hips, and Alex’s mouth around his cock. 

He looked up at Henry as his hands curled, almost possessively, in his curly brown hair. He blinked back tears that prickled at the edge of his eyes, as he watched Henry pant down at him. His pale skin was flushed a cherry red, and he looked at Alex like he wanted to devour him. 

Alex pulled back, tugging away from Henry’s hands just far enough to duck his head and nip at the visible sliver of skin of his thighs. They were so fucking toned from years of horse riding. Alex fucking hated it, by which he meant he always had the uncontrollable urge to bite them. 

So he did.

His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, ducking his head against Henry’s inner thigh, hard and sharp until his thighs twitched.  _ Leave a mark _ , he decided,  _ in the one place that wouldn’t get them both fucked over by the press for bruising.  _

Henry’s hand was in his hair again, gripping far harder now, and Alex gasped against his skin, unable to stop it.

“Be good,” Henry said, almost a growl, and -

A shiver shot through him, sudden and sharp, and he moaned.

Alex glanced up with half lidded eyes to see Henry blinking down at him, the same surprise mirrored across his face. In an instant it was wiped clear, replaced with something dark, delicious. 

"I think we just found a new kink," Henry said, slow and dripping with honey-laced promise. 

Alex nodded, pulling off of him, but unable to even deny it. It was startlingly clear how obvious it was. He always wanted nothing more than to do what he was told, to wait until Henry said he  _ could -  _

Because he wanted to be  _ good.  _

“Fuck,” he said, and Henry laughed. 

It was no secret he liked when Henry bossed him around, but this kind of reaction to something as simple as praise? 

He hadn’t been expecting it, but damn, he didn’t mind. 

Henry pulled him up to stand, decidedly less in control as he fumbled with the zippers of his own trousers. 

But Alex could relate, feeling his hands shake as he unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and stepping out of his pants as Henry drew him onto the bed, until they were lying chest to chest in the centre of it. 

“Fuck,” Henry said in return, and Alex kissed him harder. 

“Got lube, baby?” he asked, and Henry nodded, scrambling back to dig for lube, condoms - 

Alex’s eyes trailed over the curve of his hips, his ass, and grit his teeth. He adjusted himself where he knelt, hissing at every touch of his own hand. He was so fucking hard, had been since he shoved Henry against the doorframe and kissed him, and kissed him. He only got harder when Henry had led him to the bed and told him to  _ kneel _ and  _ put his mouth to good use. _

Henry tossed him the bottle of lube, repositioning himself until he was flat on the mattress again and tugging Alex forward to crawl over him. He had pushed off his own trousers, at some point, and his long pale legs were spread, with Alex in the middle. 

His mouth went dry at the sight of it. 

He was gorgeous. 

Henry moaned when Alex told him as much, head tipping back into the pillows. He raised his hips up, like he could get Alex to get on with it by force of will. 

And not wanting to disobey, not tonight, Alex did.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Henry sighed, as Alex pressed the first of his fingers into him, rubbing just lightly against him. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, and Henry laughed, blinking up at him with a smile, or as much of a smile as he could have with his mouth dropped open around a moan. 

“So good,” Henry murmured, again. 

Alex shivered, pressing his hand into him further, like he could fuck out more and more praise if he was just good enough at making Henry come. He curled his fingers to press up against the bundle of nerves that he knew made him sing, delighting in the breathy cry Henry let out in return. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Henry moaned, and Alex groaned with him. 

He could see Henry reach down to his cock, stroking it slowly and shivering every time he twisted his wrist. 

“Gorgeous,” Alex murmured, kissing his collarbone lightly, “Look so fucking hot, baby.”

Henry’s hips jumped at the praise, pushing Alex’s hand just slightly deeper into him. Alex watched, rapt, staring at him like he was something hypnotic. In so many ways, he was. 

He was startled when Henry’s eyes opened and caught his, swaying with the dizziness of being caught staring.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Henry said, and Alex nodded, mouth dry. He pulled back, reaching for the condom and lube Henry had set at the side of the bed - 

His hands were shaking, he noted absently, as he rolled the condom down onto himself too hard.

But then he was pushing the thought of anything other than  _ Henry  _ out of his mind and pressing in, slow and deep, fighting against the waves of just how fucking good it was to feel Henry, to have him like this, to know that he  _ could,  _ no matter what else the world tried to say. 

“Come on,” Henry said, sounding too fucking flippant, too blasé when Alex was already on the edge of a mental breakdown because of how  _ fucking  _ hot and good and gorgeous the man below him was. 

So Alex grit his teeth, and fucked him. 

Henry moaned, like the façade of whatever had been making him tease and direct and control all night had shattered the second Alex had started to move in earnest. Alex could see his hands gripping the sheets beside his hips, fingers curled and knuckles white as he held on for dear life. He moved his hips harder, just to see Henry’s grip tighten. 

It took hardly any time at all for it all to be  _ too much.  _

“Baby,” he gasped, and he could see Henry flush a deeper red at the pet name, “I’m-  _ fuck,  _ I’m close- _ ” _

“You can’t come until I tell you to,” he said, and Alex moaned. 

“Babe-“

“Don’t you dare come, Alex.”

“I’m  _ trying-” _

“Try harder,” Henry said, voice hard with an edge Alex hadn’t been anticipating, but didn’t mind in the slightest. There was something about Henry that meant it came so naturally. He was a Prince. He got what he wanted. To boss him around was practically second nature, something he had grown up doing - 

Alex groaned, heat curling in his gut at the thought.

“Yeah,” he said, but and hand flew up to grip his arm tight, and he gasped out  _ yes, yes -  _

And then he was fucking into him harder, altogether faster. He was desperate to be  _ better,  _ thriving on each hiccuped gasp that fell from Henry’s lips _.  _

“ _ Yes _ ,” Henry moaned, tipping his head back and exposing the stretch of his throat. If only he could, Alex would lean down and leave marks up and down the pale skin of it. 

He watched Henry stroke his own dick, breathing out hard and heavy as he took himself in his hand. Each short tug made him clench tighter around Alex, and he gasped, caught up in  _ Henry.  _

“Good, darling, finally,” he groaned. It was fucking unfair how easy it was for him to still sound as put together as he did with Alex still fucking him, with his hand moving fast on his own dick. 

Alex’s hips stuttered, desperate to hear more praise, to make him come, to give him everything he deserved and more. 

He was too close to the edge, now, too damn fucking close - 

“Can I- Henry-” he gasped, hips still moving fast, hard,  _ obedient,  _ because Henry wanted him to _. _

“No,” Henry said, and Alex nearly crumpled onto him, desperate to hold himself back, to be good, to be  _ good _ . 

“Henry-”

“Not yet, Alex,” he said, sounding so fucking  _ mean.  _

Alex swallowed, unable to disobey. He was shaking with the urge to come hard into him, but he hadn’t said he could. 

“So hot,” he whispered, instead, and Henry moaned, eyes scrunching shut. His hand was moving faster, now, wrist jerking and twitching in the light and too fast touch Alex had come to know he loved. “So fucking hot, baby, so  _ gorgeous -” _

Henry let out a loud cry as he came, startling even Alex with the suddenness of it as he felt him tighten around him. He could see Henry’s fists gripped tight on the bed sheets beneath them both, and his legs were  _ shaking,  _ practically trembling on either side of his hips.

Each new wave of it pushed him dangerously close to the edge himself, but he was  _ good, he was good -  _

“Baby,” he said, awed, ready to move back, before Henry stopped him with ankles pulling up possessively around his waist. 

“Don’t pull out,” he said, even with his chest heaving and cheeks flushed a ruddy red. Alex faltered. 

“But -”

“That’s an order, Alex,” he said, and Alex felt his words like a spear through the heart. 

An order. An order. An  _ order. _

“Yessir,” he said, unsure if he was joking or wholly, fully on board.

“Fuck me,” Henry said,  _ commanded,  _ even while Alex could see him twitching with shocks of oversensitivity as he did. “Come on.”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, before gasping out a quiet _ yes,  _ before Henry could call him out on it. 

He pulled his hips out just enough to fuck back into him hard, and they both groaned simultaneously as he picked up speed once more. 

Henry’s hands crawled up his body, tightening their grip in his hair. Alex gasped, and then Henry was moving his head down to look him in the eyes, holding him in place with his hands as much as with his fiery gaze.

“I want you to fucking beg for me to make you come,” he growled, low and heavy and so, so in control, even when he had just  _ fucking  _ come. The thought of it made Alex want to scream, or come so hard he passed out. 

“Please,” he said, but Henry’s hands in his hair curled dangerously, and he repeated it, again and again, louder, willing to plead as many times as Henry asked of him - 

“ _ Please!” _ he cried out, again, probably too loud, but Henry whispered gentle praise in the space between them, and that made it worth it.

“Please what?” Henry said, and Alex wanted to fucking cry, but - 

“Please let me come,” he begged, “Please, please, Henry,  _ baby-  _ I- let me come, let me come, let me- _ ” _

“Hm,” Henry said, cutting off his pleads with the smallest sound. 

Alex groaned, hips faltering, but a sharp glare from the man beneath him made him rethink it, moving his hips again faster, as fast as he could. 

“I’m- I’m so-“

“Not yet,” Henry said, gasped, and Alex moaned in anger, frustration,  _ something  _ as he repeated, “Not yet.”

“Henry!” he cried, and then Henry was reaching up with one hand to grab the back of his neck tight and pull him forward, bending him half to kiss him hard and desperate, while the other reached to frantically jerk at his own dick. 

Henry cried out against his lips, and Alex groaned into his mouth, until Henry gasped out -

“You can go, darling, come for me-“

And Alex did. 

His whole body burst, pleasure that he’d been denied racing through every square inch of him. He shook, and shook, euphoric swirls of  _ something  _ glittering around his body, prickling on every square inch of his skin. 

Henry cried out, loud, hand still moving frantically, and Alex had just enough frame of mind to reach a shaking hand down to curl into his, tightening his grip on him and jerking him off until he tipped over the edge a second time, tightening hard and frantic around Alex, still inside him. 

They both gasped hard in tandem, each of them shivering, shaking until Alex pulled out. He dropped down next to Henry with a quiet moan. 

“Fuck,” he said, and Henry nodded, still breathing hard. 

Alex wrinkled his nose at just how sweaty and  _ gross  _ he felt, pulling the condom off and tying it to toss towards the bin, and not quite checking if he made it. 

“So, praise does it for you too?” Henry said, after he caught his breath. He turned his head to look at him, and Alex felt his cheeks burn. 

“Apparently it does, yeah. As much as you bossing me around.”

Henry only laughed, turning back to look up at the ceiling. Alex could see his hands tapping out a pattern on his ribs, away from his stomach where too much cum was drying on his skin. 

“I always thought you weren’t good with authority,” Henry said, finally. 

“You’re not  _ authority _ ,” he replied. Henry glanced at him, turning his head just slightly to catch his eye. Alex took him in; his messy hair, his pink, sweaty cheeks, his bright and fucking beautiful eyes. “You’re just you.” 

Henry smiled, and reached out to grab Alex’s, linking them together and drawing it to rest on his chest. 

“And you’re good with that?” he asked. Alex smiled, heart aching at the thought of ever having  _ not  _ been good with Henry. 

“Of course,” he said, and meant it, more than anything he ever had in his life. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually used to writing canon compliant shit, so hopefully it was good! I'm personally quite proud of this one NGL so hopefully other folks enjoy it too! 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
